Missing
by vampiregal42
Summary: Why has Shane run away? Please read and review! Shane/Claire and Michael/Eve


**Thanks for opening up this story and starting to read! This is just a one-shot (that may have spin-off related stories later in time). It includes Shane/Claire and Michael/Eve.**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! The story is all mine though :-)**

**Eve's POV**

"Michael! Get your ass down here! Now!" I screamed as Claire and I came through the door into the living room.

"What's wrong? What are you screaming about?" Michael replied as he came down the steps at vampire speed. "Are you hurt?" Man he was sexy when he was worried, but it wasn't us he should worry about. I mean we never get into the trouble around here…at least not this time.

I look over at Claire, but can see that she will not be talking first. "Well, Shane's gone missing. We've looked everywhere in this town and cannot find him. Do you know where he is?" I asked in a rush as Michael just stared at us in confusion, so I continued to babble on. "Claire says that he disappeared right after breakfast, um, and did not show up, um, for their lunch date." Michael looked at us like we lost our minds because, hey it's Shane. He used to go missing for longer time periods and no one worried, at least not out loud. Yeah, he's only been missing for about eight hours, but this is Morganville.

"Okay, let's wait until dinner and then we will worry" Michael replied as he pulled me into a hug and looked over my shoulder at Claire. "Claire, what's wrong?" I spin to look at the worry in his voice in time to see Claire take off for the stairs.

"She's upset about something, but won't tell me what" I whispered to Michael as he tried to leave, but I held on tightly. "I think Shane and her had a fight, but I don't know about what. I also think that is why she is worried about finding him for reasons that I do not know." I was so confused, but I knew in my heart that it was important that Michael know this. So many situations were running through my mind that it was just a mess. Maybe I should be in a nut house somewhere. "Can we just sit on the couch and cuddle for a little. Then I'll go check on Claire in a few?" I asked Michael and then gasped in surprise as he scooped me up into his strong arms. Oh, how I love this man.

"Maybe we can fool around a little too." He whispered sexily in my ear as he carried me over to the couch. All I could do is giggle and reach up to kiss him…

**Shane's POV**

I don't know what I am supposed to think. I mean, Claire took me off-guard. It's all confusing and I don't understand, but I know what needs to be done. Actually, I love her and this is something that I want to do. I know that she is probably worried because of the way that I took off, and I didn't meet her for our planned lunch, but I'm an asshat most of the time anyway. This is all running through my mind as I knock on the door to the house where I will ask the question that may change our lives forever.

**Claire's POV**

I knew it wasn't very mature, but I just had to get out of that room with the two of them hugging each other. I haven't felt this alone in a long time. Where'd it go wrong? I thought this year would be happy and exciting, but it is starting off in a bad way. How could he just take off? I thought he loved me? At least he could have stayed and told me his thoughts. Instead he took off and has not returned! I heard the knock on my door, but decided to ignore it hoping whoever it was would go away.

"Claire I'm not leaving until you open this door!" Eve's voice came through the closed door. "I'll sit out her all night or go get a hammer and break it down!" It's scary, but I know that she would follow through. With nothing else to do, I got up and went to open the door.

As soon as I got the door opened, I was swept up into a hug. It was too much and the tears started to come again. We just stood there and held each other for a while and Eve never asked a question. She just held me and made little comforting sounds. It was great to just be held and comforted because I knew it was my entire fault that I was feeling this way. I don't know how long that we stood there, but it couldn't be forever and the storm was just about to hit.

"Eve, I have something that I need to tell you."

**Michael's POV**

I was going to kill him if he didn't come back. Claire's been through so much and this was totally unprovoked. I was so going to kill him. I've called him five times and he has not answered! Where could he be?

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Shane! I'm going to kill you! Where in the world have you been? I've been calling you all night! Claire's here crying and won't talk to us. Does she have a reason to be upset?" I practically yelled into the phone. "Shane, we're all worried about you and you need to get your butt home right now!"

"Michael! You going to give me a chance to talk or are you just going to keep yelling at me?" Shane got in during my rant. Maybe I should let him talk, but I was just so upset about what was going on. "Why's Claire upset? Is it because I've been gone?" He sounded distraught and surprised, so does that mean this wasn't his fault?

"I don't know what is wrong with her, but Eve just went up to talk to her. I think that you should get your butt home very soon and help to sort this thing out."

"I am on my way home and will explain everything when I get there."

**Claire's POV**

"Eve, talk to me. Please tell me that this will all be okay!" I had told Eve everything. Especially that I am the reason that Shane left because he does not want a child. It was an accident and neither of us was ready, but I figured he would be happy. I thought it would be brightness in all of this darkness that is Morganville.

"Claire, this is fantastic news! I can't wait to be a aunt and you will make a fantastic mother to this child. So, this is the reason that Shane left? He ran when you told him the news?" All I could do is nod because I know talking would lead to more tears. "I am so going to kill him and cut him up into little pieces. Maybe I would feed him to a vampire in the alley somewhere." At these I let out a slightly hysterical giggle because I could not imagine wanting him dead, even if we are not together.

"I think we should just wait and see if Shane makes contact. Has Michael heard from him?" I asked in a desperate attempt to keep up my hope that he may return.

"I don't think so, but let us go talk to him and give him the fantastic news!" I knew you couldn't keep Eve down and her exuberance was catching. "Claire, I really am happy for you and think that Shane will soon realize that. You two need each other and are perfect together."

"Thanks Eve, I needed that." And with a small smile on our faces we headed downstairs to spread the news. As we were descending we heard the door open and close, and we knew who it was. We ran down the last couple steps and entered the living room as he entered.

**Shane's POV**

It was all I could do to not run to her and pull her to me, but what if that is not what she wanted? When I saw her and made eye contact, all of the fears I had faded away and I could not get to her fast enough. I pulled her to me and started whispering in her ear about what an ass I was and how horrible I had been. I then asked the most important question of my life.

"Claire, I love you with all of my heart and am extremely happy that we are going to be parents. I was gone today because I wanted to ask your dad's permission to marry the most perfect girl. Will you do me the honor of fulfilling the promise that you made before the big battle? Will you marry me?" This whole time all I could do was stare into her beautiful eyes and didn't even realize the other people in the room. I was just waiting for the most important answer of all."

"Shane, you need to stop running from me and hiding. I was so worried today, but I think I can forgive you. I love you, and of course I will be glad to be your wife. You are not mad about the baby?" How could she think I could be mad?

"No, of course not. But I do hope that we can get out of Morganville before he/she is born." With all the important stuff said, I kissed her like I have never kissed her before.

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to Review! If you like, please check out my other stories :-)**


End file.
